The neuroanatomy core lab will provide expert neuroanatomical and histological analysis as required for the various experiments proposed in this program project. Specifically, the core will supply: 1) routine Nissl and fiber staining for localization of electrode, cannula, and lesion placements; 2) specialized histochemical techniques, e.g., acetylcholinesterase horseradish peroxidase (HRP) histochemistry; 3) analysis and documentation of tract tracing experiments, 4) light and electron microscopic immunocytochemistry, and 5) image analysis and reconstruction. The Core laboratory will also develop specialized protocols as needed by the investigators of the Program.